Braking can decelerate a moving vehicle to a stop. Friction braking decelerates the vehicle by resisting movement using friction brakes. Powertrain braking decelerates the vehicle by resisting movement using an engine, an electric machine, or both.
Some vehicles use powertrain braking to decelerate a moving vehicle as a driver lifts off of an accelerator pedal. Although slowed by the powertrain braking, the vehicle can continue to move even though the driver has lifted off of the accelerator pedal. The movement, or creep, will continue until the driver presses a brake pedal, which causes the vehicle to apply friction brakes to bring the vehicle to a stop.
Some electrified vehicles include functionality that can decelerate a moving vehicle to a stop when a driver lifts off of an accelerator pedal. These electrified vehicles decelerate the moving vehicle with powertrain braking using an electric machine. If a battery of these electrified vehicles cannot store energy generated by the electric machine during powertrain braking, the electrified vehicle suspends this functionality.